Swan Queen week
by JTFababy
Summary: A series of oneshots to fill the Swan Queen week prompts.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Swan Queen week everybody! This is my first swan queen fic and I hope it's not too bad. Written for day one: Blind Date. Set after the winter finale. _

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters._

* * *

Regina Mills never in her life thought that she would be sitting in an upscale Italian restaurant in New York waiting for the daughter of Snow White to show up for their "blind date", but it had to be done. It took her almost a year to find a way back to the world she had spent almost three decades of her life in, and just around four months to get Emma to agree to meet her via a dating website. It was Snow's idea actually, which was just exceptionally surprising in and of itself. The princess had noticed how withdrawn Regina had become in the Enchanted Forest and realized that she was not only upset about losing her son but also about losing Emma, and mentioned that perhaps what the two women had was true love and she, the Evil Queen, could bring back the Savior's memories.

They spent a month planning how Regina could get Emma to kiss her without freaking the young woman out too much, both knowing how unwilling to believe Emma could be, and one day Snow had just turned to her and said, "Regina, the internet. You can use the internet in that world." while Regina just looked at her with a confused expression wondering how that could be at all helpful until Snow had said "online dating, Regina. You can get her to go on a date with you through online dating!" And that was that, when she returned to this world she found a dating website that Emma was using and made a profile, immediately sending Emma a message. That continued on for four months until Emma suggested that they should meet, which is also how she figured out the woman was in New York, and now here she is. Sitting at a table, waiting for Emma, who as always, was late. She smiled wistfully as she thought about how even though the woman had been stripped of the memories from most of her life and filled with Regina's own, Miss Swan was still the same, late to just about everything. Just as she was thinking that she saw a head of blonde enter the restaurant, she smiled fully then, she had truly missed this woman, who, true to her character, was wearing her red leather jacket and dress up jeans.

"Uh, hey are you um Regina?" Miss Swan, eloquent as ever, said upon approaching the table.

The queen smiled again at how she was still just so simply Emma even after all this time, "Yes, dear and you must be Emma." she said moving her hand in a gesture for the other woman to sit.

The blonde sat down across from the older woman, she felt an odd feeling of familiarity with the woman like she had known her before but shook it off, "Sorry about being late, my son was trying to tell me that he was old enough to stay by himself and didn't need a babysitter."

"That's quite alright, dear. I understand. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering for us, the food should be here shortly."

"That's fine, I eat almost anything anyway." She paused, this woman, her face, her voice, the way she held herself, everything about her was so familiar yet she was sure she would have remembered her beautiful face had she seen her before. "I hope this isn't weird but I feel like I've known you before, like you look very familiar. Sorry, that's probably weird."

Regina smiled inwardly, she had been worried about how Emma would react to seeing her again, obviously she would have no memories of her but Regina had hope that there would be some sliver of recognition, "Perhaps I just have one of those faces." It was a lie, which of course Emma and her "superpower" noticed, she say anything, but Regina noticed the little twitch of her eyebrow. "So Miss Swan, your profile says that you are in law enforcement, what exactly do you do?"

As Emma opened her mouth to answer their food was placed in front of them, Emma's a gourmet grilled cheese, she gaped at the food in front of her. "How did you know that I liked grilled cheese?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Another lie, this was becoming more difficult than she thought.

Emma looked at her incredulously, she could tell that the woman was lying but she could also see that she wasn't doing it with some kind of evil ulterior motive. It was very confusing, she's been with people who lie before but these lies were weird, lying about why she was so familiar to her and why she knew that Emma liked grilled cheese, it was all just very weird. "Right…" she said trailing off, "um I'm an officer with the N.Y.P.D. I work petty crimes. What about you, former mayor of a town in Maine, what are you doing in the city?"

"Not much of anything yet, I've only been in New York for a short time, haven't really started anything yet."

The night continued on, Regina having to lie about certain aspects of her life and Emma wondering why this gorgeous woman needed to lie about anything, they lightly flirted, and bickered playfully about trivial matters. Regina was just glad to be in the same room as the blonde Savior, she knew she missed the woman but she didn't know just how much until they bickered over whether or not it was acceptable for a grown woman to eat sugary cereal for breakfast, she had missed arguing with the Savior but very much enjoyed this type of arguing over the kind they once had done over Henry.

They left the restaurant about two hours after Emma's arrival and they began walking towards Regina's hotel because it was closer than Emma and Henry's apartment. "I know that it may be strange that I ask but I know you said you have a son and I was just wondering how old he is?" Regina asked, hoping that Emma would take that and start talking about their son, if she couldn't bring back their memories then perhaps she could have this.

"He's 13, growing like a weed, he's almost taller than me. His name is Henry."

"Must be difficult on your own. Having a teenager I mean." She was really fishing here and she wished that Emma would just take the bait and talk about Henry.

"Yeah it's a bit difficult, but he's a good kid which helps a lot. He never gets into trouble, and does really good in school so it's not as hard as it could be."

Regina didn't say anything else, she didn't want to seem like she was obsessed with finding out about her son, that would certainly tip Emma off that something weird was up. They walked in mostly silence the rest of the way. When they reached the upscale hotel that Regina was staying at Emma walked her up to her room saying something about how she, "wanted to make sure she got to her room safe because you never know with these New York hotels." Regina had just rolled her eyes and got onto the elevator with the blonde.

"This is my room." Said the brunette after stopping in front of her hotel room door.

Emma nervously rubbed at the back of her neck, although she knows that Regina had lied often throughout the majority of their date, she can't help but feel like she has known the brunette before and that she can trust her. She also can't help but want to kiss her. "I had a very good time with you Regina."

"And I with you, Emma."

The blonde feels something strange stir within her when the older woman says her name, it feels familiar but not quite, like it was something important, but she didn't know why. She felt herself taking a step toward the brunette, Regina stepped towards her as well. They both leaned in slowly, pausing centimeters away from each other, and green met brown just as they closed the gap. Just as their lips touched they felt something build in them and pulse out from their lips. Emma pulled back with a gasp just in time to see the white light pulsate through the hotel hallway.

"Holy shit." she said breathlessly.

Regina placed a hand on the blondes shoulder and looked into Emma's green eyes with tears building up in her brown ones, "Please Emma, please tell me you remember."

Emma lifted her hand to the brunettes face and wiped away a lone tear that trailed down Regina's cheek and chuckled lightly, "Never thought I would see the day that the Evil Queen would cry." Regina let out a watery, relieved chuckle and let it all out burying her face in Emma's neck as the Savior pulled her in tightly and let the Evil Queen cry.

"Tell me." the blonde heard Regina whimper into her neck. She understood what the brunette wanted and spoke into her ear, "I am Emma Swan, the Savior, or whatever and Storybrooke sheriff. You are Regina Mills, the Evil Queen who isn't really evil and the mayor. I had Henry when I was 18 and gave him up for adoption, you adopted him, you are his mom. When he was 10 he found me and brought me to you. I broke the curse, and then you saved everyone from the curse after the whole Pan thing but I lost my memories, I lost you. God, I forgot you and I never got to tell you that I loved you." Emma gently pulled Regina's head out of her neck and up to eye level and looked right into those deep brown eyes she didn't know she missed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed briefly until Emma pulled back at the sound of her phone blaring the Harry Potter theme song, "It's Henry." She said before answering the phone. "Hey kid."

"_Ma, please tell me you remember your Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter because I don't think I can convince you of it again._"

Emma smiled thanking whatever higher power there was that their son had also regained his memory. "Yeah kid, I know and I have a surprise for you."

Before the teen could answer Emma passed her phone over to Regina who immediately brought it to her ear. "Henry." She breathed, her eyes starting to water again.

"_Mom?_" He said, his voice significantly deeper since she had last heard it.

"It's me Henry. Oh how I've missed you my little prince." She was full on crying now, her blonde companion placing a supportive arm around her shoulders.

Henry, also crying, simply said "_I've missed you too mom._"

Emma realizing how distraught the other woman was gently took the phone out of her hand, causing the brunette to burrow in her shoulder again, and brought the phone up to her own ear, "Hey kid, it's me again your moms a bit emotional right now. We're at her hotel but we're gonna leave and come to the apartment okay? We'll see you soon." And hung up after getting a small okay from their son.

"Regina?" She whispered into the other woman's hair, "Let's go home to our son, and you can tell me all about how you got here, and how we can all get back."

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude in your home and I surely don't want to make you leave your home and go to the Enchanted Forest." She said tearfully, lifting her head back up.

Emma's sparkling green eyes zeroed in on teary brown, "You would never be intruding because it was never home without you, and of course I would go to the Enchanted Forest with you. Don't you know home is where the heart is? My home is wherever you are. And let's face it you are much better suited for fairytale land than you are the city. Maybe one day we can come back to civilization but right now the Enchanted Forest seems like where we need to be."

The Evil Queen was almost speechless at Emma's admittance. "I love you, Emma Swan." Was all she could think to say.

"And I love you, Regina Mills. You are the queen of my heart." She said cheekily, to which Regina giggled softly. "Now what do you say we get moving and go see our son. On the way you can tell me all about what's happening in the Enchanted Forest."

And with that they began walking back out of the hotel hand in hand as Regina filled her Savior in on the latest Enchanted Forest news. "Mulan and Aurora have married this past summer, they have a lovely daughter who was just born. Oh and Belle and Red, or Ruby as she prefers, have just started dating. Your insufferable mother has..."

* * *

_Yes, well I hope that wasn't too horrible, do tell me what you think. I'll be posting day two later today I hope. Have a lovely Swan Queen week everyone. _


	2. Day 2: Divorced Lesbian Mommies AU

**Swan Queen Week Day 2: Divorced Lesbian Mommies AU**

_This one is a tad more depressing than the one from yesterday. It's actually the first time I've written something that wasn't mostly happy and uplifting. So I hope I didn't mess it up too much. Oh yes and all medical things mentioned in here are things I picked up from Grey' Anatomy. So yeah I hope you like this._

_P.S. I would have put this up last night but fanfiction was being rude and wouldn't let me update. So sorry about the delay._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. I also don't own that one character from Grey's Anatomy that I threw in there either._

* * *

Emma walked slowly up the sidewalk leading to her home -_no, scratch that_- her ex-wife and sons home. She could no longer call it home, not legally anyway. God she was stupid. But, there was no time to dwell on that right now -_that's what her nights alone at the bar were for_- right now she was walking up the sidewalk to the mayorial mansion to pick up her son so they could have their weekly dinner at Granny's together.

It was the only time with her son she was allowed after the divorce, and truthfully she was lucky she got even that. As she approached the door she sees it angrily swing open, great, just great, what does she have in store for me this week, she thinks to herself as her ex-wife appears in the doorway as annoyed as ever. "You're late." She states with finality. Hell she's only late by less than five minutes but leave it to this fucking woman to point it out.

"Yes Regina three minutes. It's clearly the end of the world as we know it." She regrets the words as soon as they leave her lips. Over a year ago these words would have been fine, she would have laughed and Regina would have made a playful comment back, but now things were different. Now they only exchanged curt pleasantries and when her ex-wife would yell at her Emma would simply just take it and apologize. But today, today Emma had been thinking too much about how she still thought of this building as home and how she was a huge idiot so she just said what came naturally and now she was probably going to die.

"Excuse me. What was that? I don't think I quite heard that Miss Swan, if you wouldn't mind repeating it?" Regina's brown eyes are filled with anger. Emma flinches noticeably at the use of her maiden name. She had been Mills-Swan for so many years that she was normally just referred to as Mrs. Mills. Hearing the woman she loves call her Miss Swan again is just plain painful.

She looks up at the woman she is still as in love with as the day they married if not more so and just apologizes. No excuses for being late no excuse for her snarky comment just a simple I'm sorry and its done.

Regina knows that this pathetic excuse for a woman in front of her has used that word far too many times this past year, to the point where the word uttered from her lips should mean nothing at all, but it still does. It still carries the same punch as it did when they were 15 and Emma had accidentally slammed her locker door into Regina's face. It still means the exact same because if there was one thing that Regina Mills knew Emma Swan did not do, it was apologize when she didn't mean it. Never once had she uttered those words and not meant it entirely. Regina knew that, which is why every week when the beautiful blonde woman would show up in front of her house to pick up their son and Regina would berate her for something Emma would say she was sorry and the mayor would let it go. She just gets Henry out the door and no other words are exchanged because when Emma apologizes she means it and being rude and being late isn't the the only thing she's apologizing for.

"Henry, your mother is here. It's time to go." She shouts up the stairs, just as she does every Thursday afternoon. And just like every other Thursday afternoon for the past year she watches as Emma Swan puts an arm around their son and forces a smile with a cocky "hey kid." And her heart breaks. Her heart breaks because she knows that she is as in love with Emma as Emma is with Regina, and she knows that Emma is hurting, and she is hurting too. So she closes the door, sits on the bottom step and smiles wistfully because for a fraction of a second she thought that the old Emma was back, but then she puts her head in her hands and weeps because she loves that insufferable woman so incredibly much that she can't believe she doesn't wake up to her face anymore.

* * *

"Hey Ma? Do you think you and mom will ever get back together" Henry asks innocently when they are settled in their usual booth. The question throws Emma off. She would love to be in that house again, love to hold Regina in her arms while she slept, love to say goodnight to Henry before he goes to bed every night. But she can't. And she doesn't think she ever will. But how can you tell that to a 12 year old.

Henry is old enough to know that his moms are not happy with each other. He knows that their chances are slim but he also knows that his brunette mother sits in her study and cries at night and sleeps on the couch because she can't bear sleeping in the bed his mothers once shared. He knows that his blonde mother goes to the bar every night and drinks herself stupid and sleeps at the sheriff station. He knows these things and he knows they love each other. That is one thing he knows above all else, he just needs them to know it too. So when his blonde mother throws him a sad "I don't know kid." He begins to plot in his preteen mind how hes going to get them to see what's right in front of them, little did he know that he wouldn't need a plan at all.

Its around midnight when the knocking on the door starts. This isn't the first time this has happened. When they were first separated Emma would get drunk and come to the mansion yelling about how she forgot her key and needed to be let in only to be reminded that she no longer lived there and therefore had no key in the first place. The blonde would just apologize and leave, most likely to go to the station. But it hadn't happened in months. So perhaps the sheriff had drank a bit more than usual tonight. But imagine Reginas surprise when she opened the door and Emma appeared to be almost completely sober. "Miss Swan. What on earth are you doing at my home at this ungodly hour?" She said trying to sound as perturbed as possible as she stepped onto the porch closing the door behind her as to not wake their son.

"No." Emma simply stated.

Regina furrowed her brow. "No?"

"Yeah no. No this isn't _your_ home this is _our_ home. You see this porch we're standing on, I fucking built it to your instructions. You see that door, I put it in after you picked it out. The paint on the fucking walls I put that there after you told me what colors you wanted. The living room furniture, I fucking picked that shit out with you. This is our home Regina. Ours! Not yours! Not mine! Fucking ours! Because when I was 15 I hit you in the face with my locker and a year later I told you I loved you and you said it back. It's ours because when I was 17 I asked you what your dream was and you said I want to be the mayor with a big white house that has a nice porch you built and a child of our own and I cried because that was what I wanted too. Its ours because when I was 19 and scared that we were drifting apart you said hey Em I think we should paint the kitchen orange but only if the kitchen is is facing east because it will look nice when the sun comes up as I cook breakfast. And because when I was 22 I asked you to marry me and you said yes and I said that I wanted a huge couch for the living room so that if we ever fell asleep on it we could cuddle and we wouldn't fall off of it. Its our house because I love you and I never stopped." Her voice softened as she continued her rant, "But right now you hate me and I dont know how to fix it because when I was 36 I cheated because I was drunk and you were mad and Henry was sick and I was so stupid and these aren't excuses because I know there isn't one for what I did and I hate myself everyday and wonder what it would be like if I just left and went across the country or something but I could never do that because I love Henry too much to do that and I love you too much to not see your face every Thursday when you open this door. I'm such an idiot and I know that but I also know that I love you more than anything in the world. But I should go now because i've really just been standing here and rambling for a good half hour and you probably want to punch me. So yeah have a nice night Regina." And with that she started walking down the steps toward her car but was stopped by a hand on her bicep.

"Emma." Is the only thing that comes out of Regina's mouth when the blonde turns around. She has nothing to say, her ex-wife just laid her heart out for her and all she can say is her name and nothing else. So Emma turns back around and gets back into that infuriating yellow bug with tears in her eyes and drives away. Regina wants to get in her Benz and go after her, she wants to run down the street calling her name, but she doesn't. She doesn't because no matter how much she loves Emma she can't let go of the hurt. The hurt of finding out that the reason her wife had been so withdrawn from her and her son for months and why she came home drunk on several occasions was because she has sex with Ruby on a drunken adventure at the White Rabbit, twice. It's been almost a year now and it still hurt like hell, so she stayed where she was and hoped to whoever was listening that she could get over it, move on from the hurt and from Emma. She knows it's futile because she has loved Emma since the day the flustered 15 year old in black rimmed glasses gave her a nose bleed with a locker door, and she knows that will never go away. And she knows that if she took Emma back that the small thought that she would cheat again would always be in the back of her mind. She loves her, but she can't go back to her. Not now.

Emma is at the White Rabbit again. Berating herself for showing weakness to the woman she hurt and for everything she had done to cause her hurt in the first place. She was just so stupid. She knew what she was doing that night, knew it was wrong, knew she loved Regina and not Ruby, knew that Ruby wasn't who she wanted, but she did it anyway. She did it and that was that. In a dark alley behind the bar to top it off. She was just so fucking stupid. She wishes she could just forget that night. Maybe tonight the alcohol will help her forget her mistakes and make her think that she is still Emma from years ago, the one who would rarely be out of the mayors reach because she just wanted to be near her and Henry all the time. She wishes and wishes that the alcohol will help her out just this once, but it doesn't, not tonight and not any other night. It really just makes her feel worse about herself but she comes back every night hoping that when she leaves she'll have forgotten. She walks out of the bar, well more like stumbles out, when last call comes around and sways her way to her car. With the little coherency she has left she knows she shouldn't get into the car. But she really doesn't care right now so she pulls the bug into gear.

* * *

The call comes in at around 3:30 in the morning. The loud ringtone blaring from the home line phones throughout the house, echoing into the night. She rolls over onto her stomach and reaches for the cordless on the end table next to the couch, and angrily jabs the talk button, "You better have a damn good reason for calling me this early." She growls, as the door to the living room opens slowly and Henry's messy head pops in with silent questions. She can hear through the phone that wherever the caller is right now is very hectic, she can hear a man shouting but can't make out what he's saying or who he is.

"Is this Mayor Regina Mills?" The caller asks gently. Which is weird for 3 am, isn't it? Don't calls at this hour normally involve anger or drunkenness? Unless, this isn't one of those calls. Unless this is… she can't finish her thought because if she does she will start crying and never hear what this woman has to say.

"Y-Yes this-this is s-she." Henry looks at her with horror, his mother does not stutter, never. This must be bad. He sits down on the couch next to his mom and lays a head on her slightly shaking shoulder.

She can hear the gentle voiced woman take a breath on the other line and then she hears it, "Miss Mills, there was an accident. Miss Emma-" but she doesn't hear the rest as she starts to cry heavily, she knew this would happen is the blonde kept drinking herself into a stupor, this was her greatest fear, every night she thought about, hoped it would never happen. "Is she alive?"

Henry's head pops up, -_she_- -_alive_- he suddenly understand what this call is. Something has happened to his ma. Something bad.

"She is but it's touch and go right now, Doctor Whale is working very hard to keep her alive, and she needs surgery but we just can't know." The nurse says apologetically.

Regina bolts right off the couch, and runs to the foyer, Henry hot on her heels, they throw on shoes quickly while Regina says "We'll be right there." into the phone and hangs up, throwing it towards the stairs, the device shatters but she can't bring herself to give a damn.

They reach the hospital in minutes, it's not too far away and Regina is sure she broke more than a few traffic laws on the way there, but it's 3:30 am and no one was on the road, and Emma is hurt so fuck the law. They burst through the ER doors looking a mess but they don't care. A nurse comes over to her and tries to ask her why she is here and tells her that visiting hours are over but she just pushes the woman to the side and heads toward the trauma rooms. "Emma Swan. Where is she?" she growls at a nurse who is walking out of a nearby room.

"Mayor Mills," She says gently and Regina wishes the woman would stop with the fucking pleasantries and just take her to her wife. "They just took her up to the OR, let me take you to the waiting room and I'll get someone to give you the details about her condition." Regina just nods and follows, Henry right behind them.

The nurse tells them to have a seat and Henry does but Regina is too nervous to sit down. Now that she has a moment alone to think she starts to remember earlier in the night when Emma had bore her heart out for her and she did nothing at all to stop her from leaving, nothing to stop her from going to the bar, getting drunk and getting in her car. This is her fault, she should have said more, told Emma how much she still loves her, still wants her, but she didn't and the last interaction she may ever have with that beautiful woman would have been that. What if Emma dies thinking that Regina hated her. No, no she can't think like that because Emma is stubborn and Emma is strong, and they will be together again.

She is so wrapped in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Doctor Montgomery come up next to her until the woman puts a comforting hand on the mayors shoulder, "She's in surgery now, she's looking slightly better than she was when she came in. Her breathing stopped for a little bit and we had to intubate her. She has a few broken ribs, a shattered hand and a broken leg, she hit her head which caused some minor intracranial bleeding, but Whale is taking care of that right now. One of her ribs punctured her right lung but that was almost done when I left the room. She's in good hands Regina." The brunette mayor just cried as the other woman spoke, and nodded when the woman told her that the sheriff was in good hands. She trusted Whale to do everything he could.

Regina and Henry sat in the cold and bright waiting room while the other member of their family was being worked on. They mostly sat in silence, Henry wondering in his head what all of this meant, would his blonde mother die? if she didn't would his mom let her come home again? But really he just hoped that his ma was okay. Regina's thoughts were less simple, she was still beating herself up about letting the blonde leave that night. Until she saw Whale come out with a small smile on his face. She doesn't think she has ran to someone as fast as she did to the doctor at this moment. "She's okay?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

Whale gave her a slight tilt of the head before launching into an explanation, "We were able to repair her punctured lung and set all three of her ribs, I stopped the bleed in her brain quickly and she should feel almost no effects from the procedure. Her broken hand and leg have been placed in casts and she is breathing on her own now. We just have to wait for her to wake up on her own, which could take anywhere from few hours to a few days. Would you and Henry like to see her?" He asked softly, never had she seen this man so gentle and caring, it would be jarring if she wasn't so focused on Emma. Henry and her just gave a slight nod to the doctor indicating that yes they would very much like to see her. "I must warn you, shes very bruised and cut up. It looks worse than it is." and with that her took them to a private room with a battered looking Emma Swan. Regina sobbed when she saw the blondes chest rise and fall slowly._ Emma is alive_.

When Emma wakes up six hours later, she's bleary eyed, thirsty as all hell, and she hurts fucking everywhere but she smiles. She smiles because Regina is sitting in a chair next to her bed with her head resting next to her own hip on the bed as she sleeps, clinging to Emma's not broken hand. And she smiles because Henry is curled up in a ball in a chair next to his sleeping mother while holding her other hand. She knows she was stupid and its her fault that they're both here and not going about their day but she still smiles, because they came for her when she needed them and for right now that's enough.

* * *

_Nine months later._

Emma has been going to AA meetings in town, every Wednesday at 5. She went voluntarily, wanting to never put her family through what she had that night nine months ago. _Her family_, she thinks, _damn that feels good. Having a family again_. When she was released from the hospital she moved into the mayor's mansion again, granted she was living on the pull out couch because she couldn't very well recuperate on the cot in the sheriffs station she'd been sleeping on for almost a year. It gave her and Regina time to talk about what had happened to them. What Emma had done that lead them to divorce. They talked about everything and now, leg and hand cast free Emma has been upgraded to their bedroom. They're relationship was like they had never had a year apart, sure they still had some issues, but they were working through it everyday.

She has scars on her face and torso, and one on her leg from that night. Sometimes Regina will kiss and caress them, and it makes her forget in a way the alcohol never could. Makes her forget about the awful choices she made that lead to those scars and she just feels the touch of her love.

Henry couldn't be happier that they were getting along again, they had told the boy that they had begun dating again a month or so back and the now 13 year old burst into Granny's later that afternoon telling anyone who would listen that his moms loved each other again.

Regina sometimes would think about how they ended up here, divorced but dating again, and she thinks maybe the fates had this in store for them ever since Emma hit her in the face with that locker when they were 15. Maybe she was destined to let her go so they could see that they couldn't live without each other. And as she patted the small ring box in the pocket of her apron and smiled because this time she was doing the asking and this time she was never letting Emma go.

* * *

_Hi again, hope you enjoyed it at least a little. Have a lovely rest of your day everyone. _


	3. Day 3: Hostages

**Swan Queen Week Day 3: Hostages. **

_Hey, so I know that this is really late but apparently I'm doomed to submit every thing a day late for this week. It took me forever to figure out where I wanted to go with this prompt but here it is. I hope you like the direction I decided to take with it. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters. *Sigh*_

* * *

"Mom, I need you to go to your study, I have to uh show you something. Yeah, I have to show you something." Henry said timidly to his brunette mother, as he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. His mothers had been dancing around the fact that they are totally in love with each other lately and frankly he's sick of it so he's doing something about it.

Regina can sense that her son is hiding something but she went to the office anyway to please him. When she made her way through the door she noticed a blonde head with a red leather jacket and jeans staring out the window. She immediately spun back around to her son, "Henry, what-" but her question was cut off by the sound of the door closing and some scuffling behind it.

Henry looked at the door with a sly grin, that was a lot less hard than he thought it would be. "Sorry moms, but you two are hiding how you really feel for each other and it's really annoying so I'm holding you hostage in the study until you figure it out. I'll be upstairs in my room, there's a walkie-talkie in there so you can tell me when you figure it all out." and with that he turned and went up the stairs to his room to read some comics while he waited.

"Kids smart, gotta give him that. Told me that you were in crying in the study to get me in here." The blonde figure of Emma Swan finally speaks while turning around to face the other woman.

"And why would you come if I was crying Miss Swan?" Regina asked, taking a seat in her desk chair while Emma took the liberty of perching herself on the actual desk. The brunette just rolled her eyes at this, she was used to the blondes lack of tact and for some odd reason she found it incredibly endearing. She was clearly going insane.

"Well I am the savior slash white knight so it's just in my nature to save the damsel in distress." Regina tried to school her features, but a small smile slipped out. She liked that about Emma, the fact that she's always willing to save her, no matter what she's done in the past. But she can't let the blonde know that, so she clears her throat to regain composure.

"I assure you Miss Swan, I'm no damsel and if I was I would not need help from the likes of you."

"Hm that may be true but you sure seemed to like my particular brand of help last night, when you were moaning my name." She says with a wink, and Regina blushes.

For two months they had been having sex. No one else knows, well except Ruby but that was only because the wolf had forgotten her keys at the sheriff station and gone back to get then just after Regina had teleported there in nothing but her heels, but that was neither here nor there. Anyway, no one knows, it was their little secret, and a glorious one at that. But in the past few weeks they had both noticed a shift in their relationship. They craved to be near each other more often, and not just in the hot and sweaty way either, the blonde would make excuses to go over to the mayors mansion to eat dinner with Henry and herself and proceed to stay long after they had finished their meal and their son had gone to bed. And Regina would draw up more paperwork so she could go to the station to personally deliver them to the sheriff.

They were in love. They just didn't want to admit it out of fear of ruining everything. They hardly ever fought now, mostly it was just playful jests at the others expense. Nothing truly argumentative, and at the end of their little tifts they always ended up in bed, or on the floor, or the desk... but anyway Emma didn't say anything for fear of the queen becoming truly angry for the first time in months and calling her delusional before doing something magical and dangerous to the blonde.

Regina wouldn't say anything out of fear of humiliation, she was so scared that if she were to say anything the savior would promptly laugh in her face and spew something about her being incapable of love. Deep down she knew the blonde would never do that but fear is irrational. But right now, knowing that Henry inferred that there was something between them and that Miss Swan had cared when their son told her she was crying, she decided to throw caution into the wind.

"Emma." It was almost inaudible but the blonde heard it all the same from her perch on the desk and knew what it meant. It meant Regina was preparing to say something very meaningful and she needed to listen. God, she hoped this gorgeous woman was about to say what she thinks shes about to say.

"Emma. I-I. Emma I." She paused for a breath, this was already far harder than she had at first thought, but the blonde woman took a tan hand between her pale ones and delivered a gentle kiss upon the knuckle. That was all it took to work up her courage. That and looking into those endless pools of green. "Emma Swan, for two months we have been sneaking around behind everyone's back to sleep together and nothing more." She sees a little flicker of disappointment in those green eyes and lightly squeezes one of the blondes hands, "but in that time it seems that I have fallen so very completely in love with you." She sees the hope return and swears she has never seen a more beautiful sight. "you are insufferable at times and a complete idiot, perhaps a bit crass, but you are also the most kind hearted person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are a great mother to Henry despite the fact that you think you're not good enough. I love absolutely everything about you, but the thing I love most is that no matter what your parents or anyone else told you about what I was once like in the Enchanted Forest you always held tight to what you knew of the woman you met here. To you I was Regina and just that. Just Regina, and that is all I've ever wanted. You are all I've ever wanted."

She has tears in her eyes when she finally finishes, as does Emma. The blonde had never seen the mayor so raw and vulnerable, and all it made her want to do was wrap the small woman in her arms. Which is exactly what she did as she jumped off the desk pulling the woman she loves out of her chair. They embraced in silence for a moment until Emma pulled back slightly to gaze into tear filled brown eyes. She brought her hand up to the brunettes face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and resting her hand upon the woman's cheek while wiping away tears with her thumb.

"Regina Mills, I'm pretty sure I fell a little in love you since the moment you asked me if I wanted to try the best apple cider I would ever taste." This earns a chuckle from both woman as they remember Emma's response of 'got anything stronger', " I just remember thinking about how beautiful you were and how you showed so much power in just the way you walked. I had trouble believing you were real, actually. And then I stuck around and saw how you were with Henry verses how you were with the rest of the town, saw how you loved him with everything you had and how much it hurt you when he called you the evil queen or said something else that was entirely rude. I saw you. I saw the woman who just wanted someone to care but was still entirely independent and powerful. And I fell in love with you then because you loved so deeply and I craved to be loved by you. When the curse broke and I knew you were the evil queen I just wanted to put my arms around you because you never were evil just got thrown some awful shit in your life, but no one else could see it. I didn't believe you could have killed Archie, but seeing it with the dream catcher I didn't have any other explanation. I'm still so sorry about that by the way." This just earned her a dismissive wave of a hand. "I love you. All of you. Yeah you're the evil queen to everyone else but to me you're just Regina who happens to have been the evil queen, and you always will be. And I will always love that about you."

Emma took a deep breath before pulling the brunette in for a deep and passionate kiss. They could feel the tears on their cheeks but couldn't bring themselves to care. They had laid themselves bare and with good outcome. They were happy.

They pulled apart when they realized why they were in this room in the first place, they were Henry's hostages. The savior picked up the walkie-talkie that was once the only source of communication between her and her son. "Hey kid, you can let us out now."

_"Did you tell each other?"_

"Yeah kid your mom and I love each other. Hurry up and let us out so we can go to Granny's to celebrate or something."

_"Oh, the door was never locked. You could have walked out at any time really."_

Unbelievable. Leave it their kid to know that her and Regina wouldn't even check the door to get out of here. Little smartass, yeah he was definitely her kid. As she opened the door with a satisfactory pop she ushered Regina through first but the brunette turned to her quickly with wide eyes.

"What?" Emma said, her eyes also going wide as well in surprise at the woman's sudden stop.

The brunette looked down at the floor nervously "There may be something that I need to tell you. I was going to tell you today anyway when you came over later but then this happened and it may have slipped my mind for a second."

"What is it?"

"Well as you are aware we both have magic and with magic anything is possible."

Emma was totally confused about where this conversation could be going, "Uh okay. Yeah sure." She said unconvincingly.

"Well it seems that our magic has created life. I'm pregnant Miss Swan, and before you ask yes it is absolutely yours."

"WHAT?"

* * *

_How was that? Hopefully not too bad. Have a great day everyone!_


	4. Day 4: Teacher

**Swan Queen Week Day 4: Teacher**

_Aye what so ya know another late update, I am on a roll. This story is really kind of simple and unlike the others I guess. So I hope you don't hate it too much. _

_Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own Once Upon a Time of the characters. _

* * *

Emma is 18. Emma is 18 and she's 24. It should be a big deal, but its not. Not even remotely. They have an age difference and that is just that, an age difference. But it doesn't matter because she is more in love with Emma than she ever has been with anyone.

Regina's her teacher. She teaches English at Storybrooke high, it's her first year. She sits in the back of Regina's class everyday and tries not to think about how if she kissed her right then, Regina would be fired. But it doesn't matter because she wants to spend the rest of her life loving Regina.

Emma was your typical high school slacker, just slogging through every year only doing enough to pass and that was precisely what she was planning on doing this year as well. That was until she walked into English lit on the first day and saw their beautiful new teacher. Sometimes she thinks that it was love at first sight, and other times she thinks that she fell in love with the brunette when she first heard her speak about literature. She had never heard such passion come out of a teacher's mouth before, and it was beautiful.

Regina was drawn to the blonde slacker immediately, her soft blonde curls were what drew her in but her deep green eyes are what made her stay. She could see pain in those eyes, like that of someone who had a rough childhood and was forced to grow up too fast. She went after the blonde as many times as she could get away with, Emma's smartass comments were the highlight of her day, to which she responded with her brand of quick wit. Regina would keep Emma after class fairly often to try and motivate the girl to work to her full potential, because Emma was smart she just needed to embrace it.

Emma had never been told she was smart. Not once. Not until Regina. So when the brunette teacher uttered those words to her she had cried and promised she'd work on it. Regina put her hand on her shoulder. It was the first time they had ever come in physical contact, and they both felt the sparks. After that day Emma actually tried on all her assignments, even in her other classes. She didn't want to disappoint Regina.

Regina grew anxious as weeks turned into months and all she thought about was Emma. The girl was her student, she shouldn't have thoughts of taking her student on her classroom desk. She just should not. So for two months she rarely looked in the blondes direction, always had another student pass back papers to save her from being near Emma. As the weeks wore on she could see the blonde getting more and more confused by her behavior and it was showing in her work.

Emma stopped doing well in school when Regina started avoiding her. She couldn't handle the fact that the only person who had ever called her smart no longer cared. The only person whose opinion of her mattered no longer cared. So she quit trying. Until it got to the point where Regina asked her to stay after class. "Miss Swan" she had said, which truthfully made a chill run down Emma's spine because it made her think about the fantasies about that desk she'd had. And Regina said something about how she was falling behind again and then told her she was smart.

Emma lost her shit when Regina called her smart again, what did she care, she had already stopped after Emma did her work the last time so why would she care now. Emma told her as much, well it actually sounded more like "yeah right, the second I started believing that I was smart because of you, you just stopped caring. So why should I do it again." This caused Regina to get wrapped up in her illegal feelings for the blonde and put her arms around the shaking teen while whispering reassurances in her ear. It was their first intimate physical contact. And they never wanted to let go.

Their first kiss was a month later. Emma was upset about something that had happened at home. She had been kicked out of the foster system and was now homeless. Regina noticed how withdrawn the blonde was during class and asked her to stay after class, when the last person left the brunette closed her door and blinds before walking over to the blonde and asking her what was wrong. Emma then began to cry and relay that she aged out the week before and her foster parents didn't want her to stay even though she was almost done with high school. Regina had kissed her after that. They were both shocked but fell into the kiss easily. It was the first of many.

Emma had moved into her house. Emma was an adult and the principal at the school didn't really care about much of anything, so the blonde moved in. They spent a great deal of their time getting to know each other, Regina learned about how Emma had been in foster care since she was four when her parents died in a car accident, Emma learned about how Regina's mother had been a manipulative and abusive bitch and that Regina no longer associated herself with her parents. They fell deeper in love with every passing day. And now here they were, months later cuddling on the couch thinking of how they got to this day.

The blonde had graduated earlier that day, relieving them from all the lying and sneaking around during school hours and never being able to leave the house together, those days were behind them now. Now they could just be Emma and Regina. Just two woman who fell in love despite the unfortunate circumstances they were in. Now they are here, sitting on their couch in their home. It was no longer Reginas home that Emma happened to live in it was theirs. Emma was now moved into their room, slept in their bed, and they both couldn't be happier about it. They were finally free. Emma was starting at the police academy in a few months while Regina would be going back teaching around the same time. They had the rest of their lives together and they couldn't wait to get started.

"I love you, Regina." the blonde said as she placed a kiss on Regina's neck.

The brunette turned her head slightly to kiss the blonde, stopping just centimeters before her lips, "And I love you, Emma." she whispered and finally closed the distance between them.

* * *

_Whelp that's that, another prompt come and gone. Have a great rest of your day everybody. Byeee_


	5. Day 6: Out of Storybrooke

**Swan Queen Ween Day 6: Out of Storybrooke**

_Okay so first off no you didn't read that wrong I did in fact skip a day. I couldn't really find a way to write the whole Evil!Emma thing with out butchering what I wanted so I skipped it. I may or may not write it within the next few days and post in on here, I just don't know yet. _

_So yeah this is my day 6 entry for Emma and Regina out of Storybrooke although almost none of this story is set out of the town itself. But anyway, this might be really bad because it's 1 am and this just kind of poured out of me and I didn't do any real heavy duty editing. Pretty sure this entire thing is just a huge ramble but I'm posting it anyway. Okay yeah, sorry for the huge author's note._

_Disclaimer: Yes we all know I don't own Once Upon a Time of it characters. _

* * *

Emma was bouncing on her heels like a kid on Christmas, she was waiting for her wife and son to finish packing and come downstairs so they could get going. They were moving. Finally getting out of Storybrooke, getting away from all of these ridiculous people who still look at Regina with fear in their eyes and see her as the Evil Queen. Get away from Rumpelstiltskin and his annoying deals. Away from Snow and David and their incessant need to always pry in her life. Away from everyone from everyone always expecting her to be the damn savior all the time. And she couldn't fucking wait.

They found a decently large home, much like their house in Storybrooke, in a small town in Massachusetts. The town had good schools for Henry and their soon to be born daughter and any future children they might have. They already met with an OBGYN there to be Regina's doctor when they get there. They are all completely set to move, if only Regina and Henry would hurry up so they could actually leave.

She knows her wife is having a difficult time with the move, only because she will be leaving the house and town she built and spent 30 years in. She and Emma will still have their magic, granted it will not be the same as in the Enchanted Forest or in Storybrooke but magic more or less. Really all they need it for at this point is just making some more kids really, so it's not really a big thing, and really if magic didn't work in Massachusetts they could just come and pay a visit to Storybrooke. Regina was a tad on the fence at first, but seeing as how the people of the town didn't exactly trust her to be the mayor anymore and they barely trusted her with their precious savior she got on board fairly quickly, but that doesn't mean that leaving is any easier.

Emma figures that their son is just remembering all of the time he spent in this house, how long it was his home, and reveling in that since he won't be back to Maine for a fairly decent while. He was excited to leave and see some more of the world, only having ever been in Storybrooke and Boston that one time he found Emma. But although he was excited to leave he was on the fence about leaving his grandparents and the other people he's known all his life, mostly just Ruby and Archie but she knew her son would miss this town greatly.

Finally after ten minutes of waiting around she turned at the sound of her wife softly descending the steps to the foyer, "Thank god Gina, I thought I was going to have to drag you and the kid down here by your hair."

"I'd like to see you try, Miss Swan." Said the brunette upon reaching the blonde and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Emma immediately placed her arms lightly around her wife's waist, "Actually it's Mrs. Mills." she said as she leaned down to place her lips on Regina's.

Regina closed her eyes and fell into her wife's kiss, she loved this. Loved this woman. Loved moments that were tender and gentle. Loved that they joked around with Emma's smartass comments and Regina's quick wit. She loved their relationship. Loved that she was able to find this woman, be with this woman. She loved everything about the blonde and loved their children, granted one of them was yet to be born but that didn't matter. "Ah yes how could I ever forget that little fact, well old habits die hard and all that." She chuckled as Emma smiled happily at their exchange.

As they leaned in for another kiss their son came bounding down the steps, "Moms! No time for kissing we have to go! We're already late!"

Emma just laughed and said, "Well maybe if you had been down earlier kid, we could have left a while ago."

The thirteen year old just looked down and began putting his shoes on, knowing his blonde mother had a point. "Sorry Ma."

"Hey no," Emma walked to their son, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to not want to say goodbye to somewhere you've lived for a long time. I get it Henry, really you don't have to be sorry for loving this place, hell even I'm a little sad to be leaving this place."

"You are?" the boy asked looking much younger than the teenager her is.

Regina watched the exchanged from a few feet away, leaning on the front door, she hadn't known that Emma would miss their home. After everything that had happened in it when the blonde first came to town and after the curse broke, she just figured the blonde couldn't wait to leave. Apparently she was wrong.

"Of course Henry. This was the first place I ever saw your mom, and the sight of a few of our most exciting arguments." She threw a wink at her wife. "I first told your mom how I felt right here and I lived here with both of you for quite a while, of course I'm going to miss this place. But where we're going we can make new memories, just like we've all made here. We can start over you, me, your, mom, and your sister, when she decides to come out." As she finished Emma made her way over to her wife, placing her hand on her protruding stomach and a kiss to her cheek.

Henry just nodded and smiled happily at his mothers answer, he was glad that she felt the same way as he did. Satisfied he threw on his jacket and ran to the door, "Well lets go then!" he shouted at his mothers who were looking at each other like they had each hung the moon for the other. They did that a lot, but he didn't mind. He liked that his moms were together now, they were so much happier.

"Yes, lets get going." Regina said putting on her coat as well, "Are you prepared Emma?"

"Yeah.. Um I'll just meet you at the car." She said slowly. Regina realizing that the blonde wanted a moment alone with the house just turned and went out the door with their son.

Emma had never been very sentimental with things, she was shuffled around from house to house when she was a kid and then continued to move around a lot as an adult. She didn't make connections with places, she didn't care. But this house, this house was so different. This house held good memories, her and Regina's first kiss, and first time. Held memories of baking apple pie with Regina and Henry. Teaching Henry to play soccer in the back yard. Finding out about Regina's pregnancy. Their wedding had been been in the yard, right under the apple tree she mangled in her first days here. This place was special, sure they would stay here when they visited town but it wasn't the same. They were leaving Storybrooke, leaving this house but not the memories. The memories that lie within the walls of this home will forever be embedded in her mind, and that's enough because they were going to make new ones in a house that is purely their own, a house somewhere that they could be free. That's what made this okay. So a tear fell from her eye, she whispered a genuine "Thank you" to the house and walked out to her beat up yellow bug where her wife and son waited.

Regina didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She simply placed her hand on top of the blondes on the gearshift with a gentle and comforting squeeze, as they began to drive away from the house they would all miss, and then the town they had loved. And when Henry had uttered a small "Bye Storybrooke." They all felt the weight of no longer being a part of that town. When they would come back they would simply be visitors, no longer people of Storybrooke. They were no longer the Evil Queen, the Savior and the son of the savior, they were just Regina, Emma and Henry Mills. They were free. They had actually left.

A few hours later when they reached their new home, they all smiled thinking of the life they now had. Emma had already talked to the local law enforcement and had a job waiting for her as a cop, Henry was to be enrolled in school in a few days and Regina was going to give staying home a shot. They were free to be who they wanted and that was what mattered. That's what made leaving worth it. This is what they worked for.

Six months later when they would finally return to Storybrooke with their newly born daughter in tow and a new car the people all over town commented on how they looked happier and more carefree than they ever had in town. The family would just smile and thank whoever had said it because it was true. They were happy, they were no longer taxed with being the Savior and the Evil Queen and being just Emma and Regina Mills was so much better than what they were in Storybrooke.

* * *

_Have a great night everybody, or a great day depending on where you are. Anyway thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and hopefully I'll see you soon for day 7's movie plot. _


	6. Day 7: Movie Plot

**Swan Queen Week Day 7: Movie Plot**

_This is based off of Pride and Prejudice, loosely. And by loosely I mean I took the first part and the last part because I was pressed for time. We just read the book in AP English and i just watched the movie so yeah I wrote this and it may possibly be the worst thing I have ever written. I truly apologize to everyone because this thing is horrible but I needed to get something up and this was all I could think of. So yeah, don't hate me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the plot line to Pride and Prejudice._

* * *

Regina's mother wants her married. Not just married but married to someone with money. She doesn't care who, doesn't care if Regina likes them or not she just wants her married with money. Her father thinks differently, Regina is his pride and joy and just wants his little girl to be happy. They live in a far corner of the Enchanted Forest, away from the castle and the wealthy people of the land. But there was word that at the next ball there would be a rich man in attendance, his name was Mr. Jones and Regina's mother couldn't wait to get her daughter introduced to him.

When the ball came around, Regina was in fact introduced to Mr. Jones as well as his good friend Miss Swan. Mr. Jones was a fairly kind man who seemed to take a special liking to Regina's friend, Tinkerbell, Miss Swan on the other hand was too proud to even say more than two words to anyone and didn't dance at all. Everyone was talking about her and how she thought herself to be better than everyone else because she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. While Tinkerbell and Regina were sitting down and talking they overheard Miss Swan telling Mr Jones that she did not wish to dance with anyone and especially not Regina because she was not her type of woman.

Mr. Jones, Killian, and Miss Swan, Emma, were staying at a house owned by King Leopold in the next town over from Regina. One afternoon Tinkerbell was invited to go and eat dinner with Killian and the blonde begged Regina to go with her. The brunette conceded only because she did not wish to spend the evening with her mother. As they walked to next town a heavy rain began to fall, leaving Tinkerbell with a nasty chest cold when they finally arrived their destination, forcing them to stay with Killian and Emma for the night and a few days afterwards.

During their stay Tinkerbell and her cold ridden self continued to get closer with Killian, leaving Regina and Emma alone together at almost all times. At the ball Regina hadn't noticed just how beautiful Emma was. Her blonde hair fell in ringlets that Regina just wanted to run her hands through. Her facial features were essentially flawless, her green eyes were deep and comforting, pulling Regina in like nothing ever had before. It also seemed that her body was flawless as well from what she could tell. Although Emma's physical beauty was apparent, her personality was certainly lacking. She was stubborn and obnoxious, not caring that there were others around her that may be offended by some of the things that came out of her mouth. The brunette found her insufferably annoying. The blondes only noticeable soft spot were her parents whom she appeared to love dearly.

After those few days spent with Mr. Jones and Miss Swan they went back to their homes and went on with their lives. Mr. Jones and Miss Swan left the home they were staying in, although during the time they were away Regina still seemed to run into Emma various places throughout the kingdom. Like the market near her friend Katherine's ranch and the woods by the castle when Regina's family was visiting the nearby area. Each time Regina saw some of that pride that the blonde had at first held so much of seem to chip away. Perhaps she was just seeing Emma for who she really was rather than what she presented as a front. They continued on like this, meeting in random places and Regina seeing more of the real Emma, for a few months. Until Mr. Jones proposed to Tinkerbell in Regina's home after being away for quite some time, bringing back Miss Swan with him.

Regina had gone outside to give her friend and her new fiance some time to themselves when she felt a presence come up next to her.

"You know I am sorry for how I acted the first time we met. I'm not really good with the whole being around new people thing and I come off a little prejudice and proud. I'm sorry Regina." They had stopped walking by now. Looking at each other with love in both of their eyes.

Regina sighed and bowed her head before replying. "I know. I apologize as well Miss Swan. I judged you to be a rude and horrible woman for so long that I would not allow myself to see any good in you. I was engulfed with the thought that I was far better than you and that it was you who did not deserve my attention. I was so consumed by my pride that I failed to see what was right in front of me. And for that I am so sorry Emma."

They kissed then. It was short and oh so lovely. They felt that spark of true love that so many in their land had spoken of, most famously would be Emma's own parents, and they gasped at the fact that they were both so stubborn that they refused to let themselves fall in love before this moment.

"I love you Emma."

"And I love you with everything that I am Regina. Please do me the honor of marrying me?" Emma said as she got down on bended knee.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." And they kissed again, marking the start of the rest of their lives.

* * *

_It was bad, yeah I know. Okay so since I don't know if I'll be posting an Evil!Emma fic to this thing. This could possibly be goodbye. So i would just like to say that i am so grateful to everyone who followed and favorited and especially those who took the time to review. Every single one of you brought a smile to my face this week and thank you all so much for that. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me ;) Have a good day/night everyone! Thanks again!_


End file.
